


Bitter

by MoonlightFantasy



Category: I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightFantasy/pseuds/MoonlightFantasy
Summary: In which Nicolas had been in love with his best friend, Hanbin, but he was too scared to tell him and Kei came between them in the worst timing ever.
Relationships: K/Ngô Ngọc Hưng | Hanbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Bitter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first I-Land AU! English isn't my first language, please expect some typos and grammatical error.

_'I'm not afraid to tell you that I love you. I'm afraid to hear that you don't love me back because I know that is what will happen.'_

Nicolas watched the boy in front of him sulking for the second time that day. It was Saturday afternoon and Nicolas would have been in his comfortable bed, taking a decent nap if it weren't for this cute creature who he called best friend, bothering him since this morning.

"Hanbin hyung, stop what you're doing right now or we won't go at all!" Nicolas said as he folded his hand in his chest and glared daggers to the said person who's still pouting. He rolled his eyes before he finally decided that going with what Hanbin wanted was the best idea if he wanted to have his beauty sleep tonight.

Hanbin eyed his best friend skeptically when the younger rose up from the couch, grabbed his wallet and his car key before heading out to their apartment door. He knew that Nicolas would always give in whenever he showed him his pouting face, because his best friend could not stand the sight of his childish act. 

Sure he was older but it did not mean that he couldn't act like Nicolas once in a while, could he?

"Are you going or not?" Nicolas asked while rolling his eyes from where he stood in front of the door, ready to give Hanbin his cold-shoulder treatment. But once he saw how big Hanbin's smile was, he could not help but to smile back.

"Yey! You're the best, Nicho!!" Hanbin said and hugged Nicolas. "I love you!" added Hanbin after he kissed Nicolas' cheek before running to his car.

_But not in the way I love you, Hubbi._

Nicolas sighed and followed his best friend to the car.

ooOOoo

  
  


Nicolas did not like K or Koga or Kei or... whatever his name was.

Nicolas did not like everything the tall black-haired man had. Be it his height that obviously way taller than Hanbin or even him, his hair that looked fluffier than his or the man's eyebrows that looked neater than his and most of all, he hated the man's voice.

His voice was surely the thing that made his best friend head over heels for the older man. Yes, that was the main reason why Nicolas Wang was here, sitting in the corner of the newly opened coffee shop at nine in the morning, watching his best friend slash love interest staring at his lover with such a disgusting awestruck look in his eyes.

Nicolas hated the fact that he could not do anything about this because he was such a coward. He practically knew Hanbin since they were in middle-school and he had always thought that their friendship was worth more than the one-sided love he felt for the older man.

So, with his infamous bored expression he sat there, folding his hand and trying not to punch the man who was standing behind the cake counter while shamelessly making a kissy face to his best friend.

"I can't believe you! Even after a year dating him, you still need me here to watch you flirt with that ugly dragon." Nicolas said and made a face when Hanbin shamelessly replied to his lover with the same kissy face.

Nicolas wanted to reward himself with a punch because of his stupid pathetic self.

"Ya! you are my best friend, of course I want to share my happiness with you every time I feel happy." Hanbin replied innocently. Oh, Nicolas really wanted to hit Hanbin's head with a rock really hard because how could his best friend slash love interest so dumb he could cry. 

"Besides, Kei hyung is gorgeous. Another opinion is invalid." Hanbin added while smiling widely to his lover who was busy decorating a strawberry cake. Ignoring the face Nicolas made for this silly act.

Nicolas finally rolled his eyes and pushed his index finger on Hanbin's forehead. "But not in this way, you idiot! You both make me want to puke whenever you flirt with each other. Yucks! Gross!" He faked a puke and sipped his lemon tea. Trying to wash away the bitter feeling in his heart.

"But I don't want you to feel lonely at home and being the loving and caring hyung that I am, I drag you here with me and share with you my happiness." Hanbin folded his hand and glaring at the younger who was now busy with his chocolate mousse. "I'd rather stay home, though." Nicolas said lazily.

Hanbin rolled his eyes and huffed, "That's why you're never had a girlfriend!"

_I don't need anyone, I just need you. Why can't you see that?_ Nicolas muttered under his breath _._

  
  


ooOOoo

"Baby, I'm sorry for making you wait longer." A low soft husky voice butted in Nicolas’ and Hanbin's conversation and Nicolas really wanted to throw his lemon tea to the man before him when the tallest of the three sneaked his hand into Hanbin's waist. 

Nicolas nearly, _nearly_ did that when Kei kissed Hanbin's cheek.

"Oh, hi there Nicolas! Long time no see!" Kei greeted him with a smile, looking so disgustingly handsome even with a trace of flour on his cheeks.

Nicolas swore he could hear sarcasm in Kei’s voice though but he chose to ignore it and just scoffed at the lame attempt of greeting. Hanbin did not notice the tension between them, though and just grinned at his lover and kissed his cheek back –after he cleaned Kei’s cheek.

Nicolas wanted to hang himself on a mango tree in front of the cafe when Habin smiled tenderly to the black-haired man beside him. But wait, maybe he should hang Kei instead so that he could keep Hanbin for himself.

"What's wrong with you, Nicho? You don't look happy today." Kei asked him teasingly and the youngest just snorted at Kei's question. _Like I've ever been happy when you're around!_ Nicolas mocked Kei in his mind while keeping himself busy with his lemon tea.

"Just ignore him, hyung! He's just jealous because I have you and he’s still available." Hanbin mocked him and then hugged Kei before he stood up and dragged his boyfriend out of the café, leaving Nicolas and his own thoughts. 

_You have no idea Hanbin hyung. You have no idea,_ whispered Nicolas to himself.

ooOOoo

Maybe if he was brave enough to confess his feelings last summer, he and Hanbin would be a happy couple right now. Maybe if he was fast enough to tell how much he loved Hanbin, his best friend would never be with Kei right now or maybe if he did not bring Hanbin to this café last summer, Hanbin would not meet Kei at all.

There were a lot of maybes in Nicolas’s mind and he hated himself for still thinking all of these everyday. Sure he was happy if his hyung was happy because that was his promise to Hanbin’s father two years ago when he allowed Hanbin to live in Seoul with him.

Maybe Nicolas needed a little more time to accept that Kei was Hanbin’s happiness. _Ah...There’s another maybe,_ Nicolas thought. He should give it a try.

And no, Nicolas still did not like K or Koga or Kei or... whatever his name was and that was final.

Period.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first contribution for this rare pairing as well as my first story in AO3.  
> Do leave some comments or kudos if you guys like it.


End file.
